Priority for this application is claimed from Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/177,791, entitled "Spacer Mechanism for Anodes" filed on Jan. 24, 2000.
This invention relates generally to electro-deposition systems and more particularly to anodes used within such systems.
Electrowinning tanks are used for the extraction of metals from solution by using electrochemical processes. This type of process is commonly used in the extraction of copper onto cathode plates.
Typically, the cathodes and anodes are placed within a slurry containing the sought-after ore. An electrical flow is induced between the anode and the cathode resulting an the ore being deposited onto the cathode. When sufficient deposition has occurred, the cathode is removed and the ore is removed from the cathode.
Spacing between the cathode and anode is critical to assure proper ore deposition. Too narrow of spacing may result in an electrical short occurring; to wide of spacing diminishes the speed of deposition.
To assure proper spacing between the anode and the cathode, a spacer is secured to the bottom of the anode to maintain the desired spacing. This spacer is typically conical shaped to assist in the re-placement of the cathode within the slurry between anodes; that is, the conical shape provides a smooth surface over which the cathode passes when re-inserted into the tank.
Unfortunately, this ideal shape also creates a "vortex" through which the electrical flow swirls. This swirling of the electrical flow can create harmful affects on the cathode as the electrical flow causes the ore to be deposited onto the cathode.
The present invention provides an improved spacer which eliminates this swirling affect.